List of TV Idents by PBS
Here is a list of TV Idents shown on PBS Kids (Don't expect images for all of them) *Arthur (1996-present) This ident starts on an orange background with a small face. He begins to whistle, revealing he has a large head and is using a hose, and the camera zooms out quickly outward to see a neighborhood. You notice that everything has glasses on. Then there are girls jumping rope and a mother rocking her baby in a stroller. The PBS Kids logo appears with Arthur in it. This is the same as the Dot logo. *Barney and Friends (1993-2009) In this ident, Dash and Dot are walking in a yellow setting. They go by flowers, cars, and houses. The last one of each of those is purple. Dash says "Woah!" and then he sees Barney in the PBS Kids logo. In the background, you can see purple dots coming out from behind the logo at a steady rhythm. *Between the Lions (2000-2010) This one shows Dash and Dot looking for books. They are seeking each other, removing books. Theo looks up and found, then he is in the logo with a rectangular background circling. *Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998) In this one, kids are riding on a bus. It turns right and left and a stop sign appears. The PBS Kids logo appears with Bill Nye in it. The background is probably octogons going out of the logo, getting bigger, then fading away. *Caillou (1997-2005, 2013-present) This one shows Dash holding a kite, Dot riding on a bicycle, and the sun in the sky singing. The sun zooms in when the kite passes. Caillou is inside the logo with a sunshine background. *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) This one shows an artist painting a simple picture (only filling the page with one color). He tries yellow, blue, and finally red. Clifford is behind the picture and goes in the logo. Splashes of primary colors are in the background. *Corduroy (2000-2001) In this one, there is a city. There are policemen, city buildings, and more things until a yo-yo is seen. The PBS Kids logo is seen with Corduroy in it. The background is possibly big circles coming out of the logo. *Curious George (2006-2015) On a yellow boxy background, the PBS Kids logo with Dash in it appears. Suddenly, George walks in from the right and flips the logo to reveal the same result, but with George instead of Dash. *Dragon Tales (1999-2005) This one shows the dragons playing instruments (Ord: Drum kit Cassie: Triangle Zak and Wheezie: Bongo drum). Suddenly, one of the drums gets knocked over. Ord appears in the logo with sound waves in the background. *Elliot Moose (2000-2001) In this one a bird passes by a train conductor, Godzilla bootleg, trumpet, and an old sailboat. They go left from the screen while the bird goes right which causes the PBS Kids logo to appear with Elliot Moose in it. The background is like the Windows XP Vortex wallpaper, with a lighter shade of blue. *George Shrinks (2000-2006) You see a toy plane flying in a yard. It flies in the window and George comes out. He goes inside the PBS logo with flower pedals as the background. *Kratts' Creatures (1996-2001) In this one, a forest is seen. Birds, worms, caterpillars, butterflies and various forest animals are seen. Then, we go to a tree, and the PBS Kids logo is shown. The Kratt Brothers appear inside the logo. *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2006-2008) In this ident you see Dash in the safari with lots of other African animals. When he turns on the projecter on the screen, the PBS Kids logo appears with Mama Mirabelle inside. A spinning ball is in the background. *The Puzzle Place (1995-2001) Dash and Dot decide to make a jigsaw puzzle. After they put the last piece in it, it zooms to the PBS Kids logo with Julie Woo in it. The background is puzzle pieces. *Redwall (1999-2004) On a medieval-theme background Dash rides a dragon to a castle with Dot in it. Dash rescues Dot by climbing up the castle and catches her and they ride on a dragon. The dragon then opens his mouth and fire comes out. The PBS Kids logo with Mathias is shown and the fire is shown as a background. * Rosie & Jim (1997-2001) Dash makes a lemonade stand to get a profit. Unfortunatly, Dot spills the lemonade. The PBS Kids logo with Rosie and Jim is shown and the lemonade is shown as a background *Sesame Street (1969-present) In this one a dog is seen. He is thinking of a fire hydrant. The hydrant thinks of a robot. The robot thinks of Dash turning a key. Dash thinks of Elmo, then finally Elmo thinks of himself in the PBS Kids logo. The background is filled with purple spirals. *Seven Little Monsters (2000-2006) Dash and Dot are in a green hallway with seven doors. They open each door. Each monster has a door. For example One has a door with sports equipment inside of it. Five's door then opens last with a doughnut rolling out. The PBS Kids logo appears with Five inside. Two green swirls make the background. * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2004) Animals perform inside a circus, then we got to a cannon and a clown juggles balls, forming the PBS Kids logo with Marvin in it. There are four squiggly lines that make the background. *Teletubbies (1998-2004) This starts with a bird that sees a yellow hill with a worm on it. In reality, it is Laa-Laa's loop on her head. He pulls at it and he flings himself to Dipsy's head and spins around, then goes to Tinky-Winky's. He ends up on Po's head and tries to go through her circle but can't. Then four logos appear, each with a Teletubby inside. The background has large pink stripes shaking a bit. *PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch (2000-2004) This ident shows a worm looking in a microscope at microscopic letters that are like bacteria on a book. While the worm looks at them, they add up. The words Bookworm Bunch zooms in from the circle and shown the main characters of the Bookworm Bunch in the background. *Timothy Goes to School (2000-2004) In this one, a lunchbox is seen, in it an apple and a sandwich and other's things for Timothy's lunch , Then a lunchbox is seen from a picture of Timothy and it zooms out of the PBS KIDS logo While he is in He is seen eating the apple. A blue or red hexadecagon (16 sided polygon) expanding out is shown in the background. *Wishbone (1995-2001) A book gets opened. You see a man on a horse and Frankenstein get out of the book. The book suddenly closes because of Wishbone and Frankenstein gets sucked in. It immediately zooms to the PBS logo with Soccer in it. Part of this ident is on the web. The background is like the Dot ident but instead of moving, the lines get bigger and smaller. *Zoboomafoo (1999-2004) This one begins with a giraffe going to a tree branch. He tries to grab some leaves, but flings himself to the ground (which is shown about three seconds later). Then leaves end up in an elephant's trunk, and a wild cat jumps in and grabs them. He continues running until Zoboo's arm appears and grabs the leaves. Then Zoboo is in the logo with three tall quadrilaterals behind him. They are yellow, pink and gold with a black outline around them. *ZOOM (1999-2005) This one is a little different from the others. It has Dash's profile while walking. He thinks about a lion, an alien, a spaceship and finally PBS. Dash is inside the logo next to the show's logo, surrounded by other kids in different colored bubbles. Here is a list of station idents that were shown on some programs: *In the first one Dash is making incredible shadows. He then makes the PBS Kids logo with orange ovals moving around in the background. Cyberchase (Hacker is in the logo), The Noddy Shop/Make Way for Noddy (Noddy), Bob the Builder (Bob), It's a Big Big World (Snook), Danger Rangers (Sully), Maya and Miguel (Maya and Miguel), Mopatop's Shop (Mopatop) Jakers! (Piggley), Boohbah (Jingbah), The Magic School Bus (Ms. Frizzle), WordGirl (Becky Botsford and Captain Huggy Face), Tots TV (Tom), Liberty's Kids (James, Sarah, Henri), and Dragonfly TV (Dragonfly) use this ident. Screenshot_2016-04-22-20-49-10.png|Boobah ident Screenshot_2016-04-22-20-51-29.png|Cyberchase ident 1465951413589.jpg|Its a Big Big World ident Screenshot 2016-04-22-20-52-54.png|Jakers! The Adventures of Piggly Winks ident *In the second one you can see a crab who is on the beach then floats down in the ocean. Octopi, jellyfish, fish, starfish, and seahorses are swimming around. Still following the crab she reaches her home and air bubbles float up. They make the PBS Kids logo appear. In the background you'll see the bubbles coming out from behind the logo. Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (Fred Rogers), Mustard Pancakes (Mr. D and Oogleberry Ink Dog), The Toy Castle (The Soldier), Angelina Ballerina (Angelina), The Saddle Club (Carole, Stevie and Lisa), Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Jay Jay), Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa), The Berenstain Bears (Mama Bear), Anne of Green Gables (Anne), Franny's Feet (Franny), My Bedbugs (Gobby, Toofy, and Woozy), Ribert and Robert's Wonderworld (Ribert), Signing Time! (Rachel), Thomas and Friends (Thomas), and The Zula Patrol (Bula, Zeeter and Multo) use this ident. AnneGreenGablesTVID.png|Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series ident Screenshot 2016-06-20-20-47-09.png|The Berenstain Bears ident DEXATI20160624104143.png|Jay Jayay The Jet Plane (edited) Screenshot 2016-06-20-20-51-42.png|Mr. Rogers Neighborhood ImageCorp 20160620211045.jpg|Sagwa *In the third one is a Pig, who forms into a bird flying, then into a cricket, then a fish, and finally a Stegosaurus in shape of a book, which opens to reveal the PBS logo with a character inside it to promote the upcoming show. Peep and the Big Wide World (Peep), Reading Rainbow (LeVar Burton is in the logo), Clifford's Puppy Days (Little Clifford), WordWorld (Frog), and Super Why! (Whyatt) use this ident. Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Annie), and Postcards from Buster (Buster Baxter) also uses this as well. BookOfVirtuesTVID.png|Adventure From the Book of Virtues ident Screenshot_2016-04-22-20-51-00.png|Cliffords Puppy Days ident (another bug) Screenshot_2016-04-22-20-54-42.png|Reading Rainbow ident The fourth one shows Dot walking in a green background and Dash walking in a pink background. Then Dash climbs a staircase. Dash trips when he reaches the top of the stairs, but gets up, pulls out a pair of binoculars and looks through them. He looks through it and sees Dot. After that, a character appears in the PBS Kids logo to promote the upcoming show. Adventures from the Book of Virtues, Dragon Tales'' (until 2000), Groundling Marsh, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (until 2000), Jay Jay the Jet Plane ''(Early), ''Clifford the Big Red Dog (Early), The Puzzle Place, Reading Rainbow (until 2000), and Wimzie's House use this ident. The background shows three kinds of circles coming from the logo: light blue ones, pink ones, and light blue ones floating from the logo.'' TV Schedule Idents here are list of them The first schedule ident is consisting of a pinball machine. Dash pulls the handle, and the pinball flings upwards and goes through various Pinball obstacles,and the ball lands on top of the the center of the circle which opens the screen and show title and shadows in. The main character is shown in the circle. Arthur (Arthur is in the circle), The Berenstain Bears and Seven Little Monsters (Mama Bear and Three), The Berenstain Bears (Mama Bear), Between the Lions (Lionel), Dragonfly TV (Dragonfly), Kratts' Creatures (Martin and Chris Kratt), Postcards from Buster (Buster Baxter), Reading Rainbow (LeVar Burton), Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa), Zoboomafoo (Zoboo), and ZOOM (Caroline) use this. Liberty's Kids (Sarah James and Henri), Wishbone (Wishbone), Redwall (Redwall), and Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Plato) also used this when the program aired. Screenshot_2016-06-28-19-54-43.png|Adventures From the Book of Virtues (WPAX) Screenshot 2016-05-03-20-33-50.png|Arthur (WPAX) Screenshot 2016-06-04-20-13-51.png|Berenstain Bears (GPB) Screenshot 2016-05-03-20-49-15.png|Berenstain Bears & Seven Little Monsters (1) Screenshot 2016-05-03-20-49-25.png|Berenstain Bears & Seven Little Monsters (2) Screenshot 2016-05-03-20-31-11.png|Between the Lions (WFWA) Screenshot 2016-05-03-20-30-12.png|LIBERTY'S KIDS (WFWA) Screenshot 2016-06-04-17-34-16.png|Sagwa: The Chinese Siamese Cat (GPB) 1467159624452_trimmed.png|Zoboomafoo (WPAX) Screenshot 2016-06-04-20-43-33.png|ZOOM (GPB) The second schedule one is two cars race. A set of double doors with the PBS Kids logo opens and shows what's coming up next. Then the doors close from the back and the camera views zooms out and a green circle with the show title appears. Once again the main character is shown in the circle. Clifford (Clifford and Puppy Clifford), Cyberchase (Jackie Matt Inez and Digit), Dragon Tales (Ord), George Shrinks (George), Super Why! (Whyatt), Maya and Miguel (The Santos Family), Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Jay Jay), The Toy Castle (The Soldier), Angelina Ballerina (Angelina), The Saddle Club (Carole, Stevie and Lisa), It's a Big Big World (Snook), Danger Rangers (Sully), Sesame Street (Elmo), Mopatop's Shop (Mopatop), WordGirl (Becky Botsford and Captain Huggy Face), Timothy Goes to School (Timothy), Seven Little Monsters (Three), and Peep and the Big Wide World (Peep), My Bedbugs (Goofy, Toofy and Woozy) Ribert and Robert's Wonderworld (Ribert), Zula Patrol (Bula, Zeeter and Multo), The Magic School Bus (Ms. Frizzle), Curious George (George), and PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch (Corduroy) also use this when the program aired in the weekend. Screenshot_2016-06-04-17-35-33.png|Clifford the Big Red Dog (GPB) ImageCorp_20160611151814.jpg|Cyberchase (WFWA)2 Screenshot 2016-06-04-20-03-26.png|Dragon Tales (GPB) ImageCorp_20160611151515.jpg|George Shrinks (WFWA) Screenshot 2016-05-03-21-54-42.png|It's a Big Big World (WFWA) Screenshot 2016-05-03-20-50-48.png|Jay Jay The Jet Plane Screenshot_2016-06-18-21-50-29.png|Sesame Street (GPB) The final ident is jack-in-the-box. Dot turns the crank until the background rectangle slides all the way off and shows what's coming up next. Then she turns the crank again and a clown comes out. Instead of Pop Goes the Weasel the PBS Kids theme is heard and a child is heard saying lollipop. The clown is holding a sign with a green circle (which is in the shape of the stated lollipop). As always of course the green circle has the main character in it. This one does not have the program title. Barney & Friends (Barney), Boohbah (Zumbah), Bob the Builder (Bob), Caillou (Caillou), Corduroy (Corduroy), Elliot Moose (Elliot Moose), Franny's Feet (Franny), Jakers! (Piggley), The Noddy Shop/Make Way for Noddy (Noddy), Mister Rogers (Fred Rogers), Mustard Pancakes (Mr. D and Oogleberry Ink Dog), The Puzzle Place (Julie Woo), Rosie and Jim (Rosie and Jim), Signing Time! (Rachel), Thomas and Friends (Thomas), Teletubbies (Po), Tots TV (Tom), WordWorld (Frog), and Anne of Green Gables (Anne) use this. Screenshot_2016-05-04-17-13-39.png|Barney (WNED) Images.jpg|Bob the Builder (WFWA) Screenshot_2016-06-04-21-44-35.png|Boohbah (GPB) Screenshot_2016-06-04-20-04-00.png|Caillou (GPB) Screenshot 2016-05-04-17-09-38.png|Jakers! The Adventures of Piggly Winks (WFWA) Screenshot_2016-06-04-20-12-27.png|Mr. Rogers Neighborhood (GPB Screenshot_2016-06-04-20-08-53.png|Teletubbies (GPB) In the Bookworm Bunch schedule block either Dash or Dot presses a button. The machine hand grabs a book and drops in the TV machine and content from the upcoming show appears. Then it opens the book to see the green circle with the show title and the main character. Corduroy (Corduroy), Timothy Goes to School (Timothy), Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (Marvin), Elliot Moose (Elliot Moose), Seven Little Monsters (Five), and George Shrinks (George). Then the title of the block appears. Screenshot_2016-06-21-22-10-31.png|Elliot Moose Screenshot_2016-06-21-22-12-00.png|Timothy Goes to School ImageCorp_20160621222028.jpg|Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Screenshot_2016-06-21-22-09-47.png|Seven Little Monsters Screenshot_2016-06-21-22-15-59.png|George Shrinks Generally the pinball table ident is directed to older children viewers the jack-in-the-box for younger viewers and the car race is for in between ages. Some stations don't show these idents. Also on the Thomas and Friends Jack-in-the-Box ident there is no description for some reasons. In another Miss Lori and Hooper knows what's coming up next on PBS Kids. Some staitions use the schedules or idents a station idents. For example: WCET